


Lucky

by foldedchip



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Am I Doing Angst Right?, Angst, Backstory, Cats, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Gen, Grammarly is my beta reader, I dabble in fluff, I probably won't write much more sad stuff after this, I'm Sorry, Kittens, Mao Mao has PTSD, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Such angst, minor blood, or should i say DRABBLE, someone give this samurai kitty a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedchip/pseuds/foldedchip
Summary: i will beat shin mao to kingdom come





	Lucky

The closet door slammed with a bang, and Mao Mao was left in frigid darkness.

Fresh nicks adorned his small ears, their sting pinching the skin. His fur was matted with blood in some places, but not as much seeped out as last time.

Mao Mao sniffled and crouched in one corner of the wall, sucking on an injured paw pad. The claw hung on by a thread, and he debated whether or not he should try to remove it.

Everything hurt. His father had made sure of that.

Mao Mao didn’t exactly know what he had done wrong, but whatever it was, he knew that he deserved this pain. It was always about deserve. Deserve training, deserve dinner, deserve to be my son. Mao Mao knew that he never deserved that one.

The cold, stone floor refused to warm up against his shivering body. That was okay, he didn’t need to be warm, anyway.

As the runt of the litter, Mao Mao understood that he didn’t deserve to be as loved as his sisters, and he knew that it was bad to be small. Embarrassing to be small. His father didn’t take him to the dinners with the kings and queens that wanted to meet his sisters. That was okay, nobody but his family knew that he existed.

Mao Mao wiped a hot tear away and took a deep breath. He knew what to do. He pinched the root of the claw between two teeth and jerked his head to the side.

New tears spilled out with a pained hiccup. His paw was so hot. He spat the claw onto the ground and stuffed his paw back into his mouth to stifle another sob, and to ease the pounding throbs of heat. The new tears dripped down his cheeks and onto the cold floor. That was okay, he didn’t mind sleeping on blood or tears. He did that all the time.

Mao Mao deserved this. He always did.

He was lucky to have such a wonderful father.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write angst, so this is new to me.
> 
> i'm almost done with another buddy cop au fic, and i think that it's super funny! i hope that it can rival Watch Out, Helen. There's a New Beast in the PTA.
> 
> if you have a suggestion for something that i should write, please leave a comment! keep it family-friendly, please! i like to write things that all of us fans can enjoy!


End file.
